El Sombrero de Paja - Especial de Halloween
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Pequeña colección de historias de Halloween, donde veremos a los personajes de El Sombrero de Paja, y de Isla Victoria, teniendo algunas aventuras en su niñez. Noche 1: El descabezado.
1. El descabezado

**Nota: One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su autor, Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Sombrero de Paja - Especial de Halloween<strong>

**Noche 1**

* * *

><p>─ ¡Umi! ¡Umi! ─ los gritos de una madre enfurecida retumbaban cerca de los acantilados. Hacía poco tiempo que estaban en esa isla y aún así su pequeña hija de sólo siete años ya se conocía todos los rincones y escondites habidos y por haber. Sobre todo porque siempre los necesitaba tras haberse mandado alguna travesura. ─ ¡UMI! ─ vociferó. Nami traía el cabello desacomodado, un short azul gastado, una camisa de mangas largas a cuadros verdes y blancos, que llevaba abierta y arremangada, y debajo una bikini blanca. Estaba descalza sobre la arena blanca de aquella isla de verano.<p>

─ ¡No voy a bajar! ─ se escuchó la voz infantil de una muy berrinchuda Umi, la cual parecía provenir desde arriba. Por lo tanto Nami alzó la vista hasta casi caer al suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho tras la impresión de ver a Umi colgada de la rama de un árbol, sosteniéndose solamente con las piernas, cabeza abajo. El árbol estaba arraigado sobre el borde del acantilado, y sus ramas caían hacia el vacío. Más abajo las piedras y el mar. Nami arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que su busto se levante.

─ ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo allí? Baja inmediatamente, es peligroso ─ le pidió, regañándola.

─ No quiero ─ Umi se cruzó de brazos. ─ Siempre quieres que vaya a la casa justo cuando comienzo a divertirme

─ Tengo que ir a la oficina, debemos volver ─ Nami relajó la expresión. A veces su hija lograba sacar lo peor de ella. Sonrió con tristeza recordando a Luffy, eran endemoniadamente iguales. Hasta en eso.

─ Me quedaré jugando aquí en la playa ─ abrió los ojos y dejó ver un lado tierno y suplicante. La navegante suspiró con resignación.

─ Está bien, pero no te metas en problemas ─ Umi sonrió y Nami también.

Después de que su madre se fue, bajó del árbol. Se acomodó la ropa. Llevaba una musculosa roja y un short azul. Su cabello negro lo llevaba sostenido en una trenza. Tenía sus infaltables ojotas.

Corrió hacia el pueblo. Moría de ganas por ver los preparativos para la noche de Halloween, que sería esa misma noche. Estaba entusiasmada, sería su primer Halloween, ya que en las islas anteriores en las que había vivido no se festejaba. Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles del pequeño pueblo con curiosidad. Los pobladores eran gente tranquila, en su mayoría granjeros, y la principal actividad del lugar no era la pesquera ─como la mayoría de los lugares que habitaban ellas dos─, sino la agricultura.

─ Oi, viejo ─ llamó Umi. Se dirigía a un granjero de cabellos blancos y ojos pequeños, con una mirada amable. El hombre estaba encorvado trabajando sobre su plantación de calabazas. Levantó la vista para observar a la pequeña niña, que sabía era nueva en el pueblo.

─ Hola, Umi chan ─ la saludó. ─ ¿Qué estás haciendo sola por aquí? ─ preguntó y se acercó al alambrado. ─ Es peligroso que una niña ande sola por estos lares, más siendo hoy Halloween ─ el tono del hombre cambió por uno más serio y preocupado. La pequeña Umi se acercó a él y trepó en el alambre, quedando a su misma altura.

─ Soy muy valiente y sé cuidarme sola ─ aseguró con su ceño fruncido. El anciano seguía serio.

─ Eso lo dices porque no conoces al descabezado ─ Umi alzó las cejas.

─ ¿Descabezado? ─ preguntó. El hombre profundizó su mirada.

─ ¿No conoces al espantapájaros sin cabeza? ─ ella negó con la cabeza.

─ ¡Señor Wilson! ─ la voz agitada de un niño distrajo al anciano, que corrió su vista hacia el camino. Umi hizo lo mismo, algo molesta por la interrupción. Se había quedado muy intrigada con el asunto del espantapájaros. ─ ¡Señor! ─ bajó la voz. El niño era un par de años mayor a Umi, con su rostro amable. El cabello era castaño, corto en la parte de atrás, y más largo adelante. Caía de lado cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos color miel. El señor Wilson sonrió levemente, haciendo que sus ojos se entrecerraran.

─ Bienvenido, hijo ─ le dijo afectuosamente.

─ ¿Podría prepararme el encargue para esta tarde? ─ preguntó ignorando completamente a Umi que lo miraba con fastidio.

─ Esta vez estás mucho más grande. Ha pasado tiempo desde que vinieron la última vez ─ comentó.

─ Lo siento ─ se disculpó el niño haciendo una reverencia. ─ Disculpe las molestias, señor Wilson, pero mi madre está apurada por llegar al Grand Line ─ explicó aún viendo el suelo. ─ La última vez pudimos quedarnos unos días, pero esta vez tenemos prisa

─ No te preocupes, dile a tu madre que para esta tarde tendrá preparado lo de siempre ─ el anciano miró a Umi, y vio su enojo. ─ ¿Por qué no le muestras a esta niña la chacra? Es nueva en el pueblo

─ No quiero ─ dijo Umi. ─ Quiero que me diga lo que iba a decirme, viejo

─ No debes decirle así al señor Wilson ─ la regañó el niño.

─ Tu no me digas qué hacer cuando ni siquiera saludaste ─ se cruzó de brazos y llevó sus ojos a los del granjero que estaba de lo más divertido con la situación.

─ Está bien, está bien, les contaré la historia ─ el niño también mostró interés en la historia que el hombre contaría. Ambos se acercaron. ─ Vengan, entren

El señor Wilson los llevó a la sombra de un gran árbol y les sugirió que se sentaran. Umi lo hizo con las piernas cruzadas y el niño, un poco más alejado, bien derecho y con clase. El anciano trajo consigo una vieja silla de madera con paja, que rechinó cuando se sentó. Su rostro amable se tornó sombrío de un momento a otro, y ambos niños quedaron mudos e hipnotizados mirándolo detenidamente.

─ Hace unos cuantos años, mi bisabuelo era dueño de casi todo el pueblo. Vivía en la casa donde ahora vive el alcalde ─ hizo una breve pausa mientras dedicaba su mirada a Umi. ─ Él tenía una enorme plantación de calabazas, mucho más grande que la mía. Las calabazas crecían por todos lados, incluso en medio de las casas ─ sonrió. ─ Y también tenía un gran espantapájaros. Lo había hecho con su ropa, como de dos metros de alto. Sus brazos estaban estirados y abiertos. Como cabeza tenía una calabaza calada, sonriente y también traía un sombrero de paja

─ Pero ese espantapájaros si tiene cabeza ─ refutó algo enfurruñada Umi, cruzándose de brazos dejando ver un capricho.

─ Todavía no termina ─ respondió tranquilamente el hombre. ─ Una noche de Halloween, los niños del pueblo quisieron hacerle una broma al señor Wilson, mi bisabuelo, y robaron la calabaza que el espantapájaros tenía por cabeza ─ su voz sonaba cada vez más tétrica. El niño se había acercado un poco y estaba arrodillado junto a Umi. ─ Al día siguiente mi bisabuelo, notando la broma, pensó que lo mejor era no volver a colocarle una cabeza de calabaza, y entonces dejó al espantapájaros sin una, colocando sólo el sombrero

─ ¿Qué tiene de emocionante eso? ─ preguntó Umi, interrumpiendo nuevamente.

─ A partir del siguiente Halloween, todas las personas, sean niños, adultos o ancianos, al pasar cerca del lugar donde estaba el espantapájaros, sentían cómo su cabeza quería ser arrancada de su cuerpo y su sombrero volaba por los aires, tan alto y tan lejos que jamás los podían volver a encontrar

─ ¡Señor Wilson! ─ una mujer de mediana edad, ataviada con jardinero y botas, se acercó corriendo. ─ Debe venir de inmediato, hay un problema ─ el anciano les sonrió a los niños, que lo observaban algo confundidos.

─ Debo irme, espero tengan feliz Halloween ─ se puso de pie. ─ Ah ─ dijo dirigiéndose al niño. ─ Y dile a tu madre lo que te dije

Cuando el señor Wilson se fue, Umi y el niño se quedaron por unos cuantos segundos en silencio, inmóviles, pensando en la historia que les había contado el hombre. ¿Sería cierta? Tenía mucha pinta de ser un engaño. Umi frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

─ Fue un fiasco ─ dijo en voz alta.

─ Debería regresar con mi madre ─ comentó el niño. ─ Adiós

─ Espera ─ Umi volteó. Si dejaba que él se fuera, todo se volvería muy aburrido. Los niños del pueblo no querían jugar con ella. Además, todos eran muy raros y este niño, a pesar de haberle parecido maleducado en un principio, le agradaba.

─ ¿Qué quieres?

─ ¿Por qué no vamos a averiguar más sobre esta leyenda? ¿Tienes algo qué hacer? El viejo te dijo que tendría tus cosas para la tarde ─ el niño levantó los hombros, restándole importancia.

─ Está bien ─ dijo. ─ Mi madre está en sus asuntos ─ suspiró con desgana.

Caminaron preguntando a la gente del pueblo sobre la historia aproximadamente por una hora. Ninguno podía darles más información de la que el viejo les había dado. Estaban hambrientos y decepcionados.

─ ¿Dónde está tu casa? ─ preguntó Umi, quizá podrían ir y comer algo, ¡se moría de hambre!

─ En el mar ─ dijo él. Umi se sorprendió.

─ ¿En el mar?

─ Vivo en un barco, mi casa está muy lejos, en el Nuevo Mundo

─ ¡¿Tan lejos?! ─ gritó Umi, haciendo que unas mujeres que acomodaban una guirnalda de luces volteara a verlos. ─ ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí en el East Blue?

─ Acompaño a mi madre ─ dijo con simpleza y restándole importancia. ─ ¿Y tú? ¿De dónde vienes?

─ Nací en Cocoyashi ─ comentó, volviendo su vista a un puesto de helados. ─ Pero mi madre se muda todo el tiempo por trabajo ─ comenzaba a babear. ─ Entonces vivimos un poco en cada sitio

─ ¿Quieres helado? ─ el niño arqueó una ceja con asco, viendo la baba bajar desde la comisura izquierda de la boca de Umi al suelo. Ella asintió con la cabeza, casi hipnotizada. ─ Tengo algo de dinero, compraré

Él caminó hacia el puesto y Umi, como despertando de un letargo, reaccionó con un grito de felicidad y corrió detrás de él. El heladero era un hombre joven, de baja estatura y mirada amable. Sonrió al ver a la pequeña Umi acercarse con tanta alegría, pero arrugó la nariz al ver al niño.

─ ¿Otra vez vienes a timarme? ─ preguntó con un tono de voz poco amable. Umi, que había recién llegado, no comprendía por qué el hombre del helado, que antes había sido tan amable con ella, estaba tan serio. Parecía enojado.

─ No ─ el niño afinó la mirada. ─ Quiero dos helados de chocolate ─ dijo secamente, sin mirar al hombre. Sintió que Umi lo tomaba de la mano.

─ ¿Cómo sabías que quiero de chocolate? ─ preguntó curiosa. Y el niño sonrió de lado, pero no respondió.

─ La próxima vez no te salvarás ─ lo amenazó el hombre.

─ Señor, ¿conoce la leyenda del descabezado? ─ la pregunta hizo que el heladero se distraiga y tire al suelo una bocha de helado. Arrugó otra vez la nariz con algo de disgusto. Miró a Umi con seriedad.

─ Por supuesto, pero esa no es historia para niños miedicas ─ dijo con sorna, mirando de reojo al niño.

─ ¡Somos muy valientes! ─ aseveró Umi, colgándose de la heladera para ver mejor al hombre.

─ Está bien ─ le dio su helado, habiendo colocado la segunda bocha de chocolate sobre el cucurucho. Umi lo tomó con estrellas en los ojos y se sentó en una de las banquetas blancas que estaba frente al mostrador. ─ No soy yo el que puede decirles ─ susurraba mientras servía el helado para el niño. ─ Sino el señor Frank

─ ¿El viejo de las antigüedades? ─ el hombre del helado arrugó el ceño.

─ El señor Frank ─ repitió con molestia tras lo que había dicho Umi.

Después de tomarse el helado y de lavarse un poco la cara, tras las protestas del niño ─jamás acompañaría a una niñata toda sucia de helado a ningún sitio─ fueron por la pista a la tienda de antigüedades del señor Frank. Al entrar, un vaho espantoso se sintió de golpe. El lugar estaba atisbado de objetos lúgubres y viejos, cubiertos de polvo y telarañas. Umi iba al frente, seguida por el niño. Ninguno de los dos mostraba ni una sola pizca de temor.

Al llegar junto al mostrador, no se sorprendieron de ver al señor Frank, un anciano casi sin dientes ni pelo, fumando en su pipa, mientras leía una revista muy vieja. Él les sonrió, sosteniendo la pipa entre los labios. Umi también sonrió con su enorme sonrisa, mostrando que le faltaban algunos dientes de leche, mientras el niño se cruzó de brazos con fastidio.

─ Sé a lo que vienen ─ dijo el anciano. ─ El descabezado los buscará a ustedes si lo molestan ─ sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

─ Es que quiero saber más, quiero saber dónde estaba, y por qué ataca a las personas ─ se iba acercando al viejo conforme decía todas esas cosas con entusiasmo, y se trepaba al mostrador. ─ ¡Quiero verlo! ─ terminó gritando. El niño rodó los ojos.

─ Lo único que tengo es una fotografía ─ dijo, levantándose con pesar de su silla, que rechinó.

─ ¿Una foto? ─ al fin el niño dijo algo. El viejo sonrió aunque ellos no podían verlo. Buscó entre algunos libros sobre un estante detrás del mostrador y sacó un álbum de fotos, forrado en cuero, muy gastado y maltratado.

─ La casa del señor Wilson fue quemada por una pandilla mientras él aún estaba vivo. No vivía allí, vivía con su hijo en la actual chacra Wilson ─ aclaró. ─ Pero el espantapájaros se quemó en el incendio

─ ¿Eso quiere decir que la casa del alcalde no es la misma casa donde vivió el viejo?

─ No, no lo es. La construyeron sobre los escombros de la antigua casa ─ respondió el señor Frank con una sonrisa extraña, entregándole la fotografía a Umi. El niño se acercó para verla. Se podía ver a un hombre de mediana edad, ataviado con ropa de campo, sosteniendo un tridente. Detrás de él, había un árbol y junto a este un espantapájaros con una calabaza tallada por cabeza.

─ ¡Ahí está el espantapájaros! ─ Umi infló los cachetes. ─ Pero tiene cabeza…

─ Luego de que tomó esa fotografía, en el siguiente Halloween, la cabeza del espantapájaros desapareció ─ suspiró profundamente. ─ Los pobladores contaban que el descabezado atacó a los niños que le arrebataron su cabeza ─ se acercó a ellos con los ojos muy abiertos. ─ Si se meten con él hará lo mismo con ustedes ─ Umi tragó saliva y el niño arrugó el ceño. Era sabido que el viejo quería asustarlos, pero no lo lograría.

─ Gracias, señor ─ agradeció el niño con una leve inclinación. ─ Vámonos Umi san ─ dijo, tomándola por la mano y guiándola hacia la salida. Ella se llevó la fotografía. No dijo palabra durante un rato.

Caminaban uno junto al otro en silencio. El sol comenzaba a bajar del cénit. Hacía calor. El niño observaba de reojo a Umi, que a simple vista estaba muy cabreada. ¿Por qué no podían saber más sobre el descabezado? Ella quería verlo. Ella definitivamente quería verlo.

─ Oi, ¿hoy es Halloween? ─ preguntó con un tono extraño.

─ Si ─ la respuesta del niño fue rápida. Tenía una leve impresión de lo que ella le diría.

─ En esta fiesta, ¿todos se disfrazan de cosas de terror? ─ él asintió con la cabeza. Se habían detenido bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. ─ Entonces nos disfrazaremos del descabezado y descubriremos si esto es cierto

─ Yo me voy esta tarde ─ dijo él con calma.

─ ¿Qué? Es cierto ─ ella estaba más molesta que antes. ─ Lo dijiste

─ Pero podría pedirle a mi mamá que nos quedemos por esta noche, a festejar Halloween ─ Umi levantó la vista hacia él y pudo ver una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Ella también sonrió con emoción.

─ ¡Si! ¡Te ayudaré a llevarle el encargue a tu mamá y le diremos! ─ el rostro del niño se ensombreció de pronto.

─ No ─ fue cortante. ─ Nadie puede ver a mi mamá

─ Está bien, nos encontraremos aquí cuando anochezca ─ Umi miró a los lados. ─ Esa es la casa del alcalde ─ miró la fotografía. ─ Más o menos… ─ la dio vuelta para todos lados. El niño se la quitó de las manos y la observó detenidamente.

─ A ver ─ dijo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. ─ Aquí ─ señaló un punto en el suelo cerca del árbol. ─ Ese debe ser el lugar donde estaba el espantapájaros ─ Umi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Se abalanzó sobre la verja y se subió, mirando con curiosidad el lugar.

─ Ahí no hay nada ─ dijo con decepción. El niño soltó la carcajada.

─ ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo el señor Frank? Todo se quemó, por eso no queda nada

─ Bueno ─ se bajó. ─ Entonces sólo queda esperar a la noche

* * *

><p>Cuando oscureció, Umi se encontraba debajo del árbol tal como habían quedado con el niño. Sólo entonces, en la soledad, se había dado cuenta de que no le había preguntado el nombre. Era un niño extraño. Su cabello castaño y sus ojos miel eran muy hermosos, casi tanto como los de su madre. Pensó que podría tener unos diez u once años por su altura, era bastante más alto que ella. Eso sin contar que era muy elegante y llevaba ropas de calidad. Suspiró cansada, sentada sobre la verja, mirando la ropa que había podido conseguir para el disfraz. Sólo esperaba que él fuera, sino no sería tan divertido y emocionante.<p>

Un ruido la alertó. Cuando volteó no vio nada. Tragó saliva. ¿Y si realmente el descabezado la estaba buscando por hurgar en su pasado? Bajó de la verja y se hizo un poco hacia atrás, pudiendo tener una mejor perspectiva del lugar. Mientras caminaba, se topó con algo que la hizo gritar.

─ Calma ─ dijo la voz que había conocido en la mañana. ─ Sólo soy yo ─ ella se ruborizó y giró para ver al niño. ─ ¿Tienes miedo?

─ ¡Claro que no! ─ dijo rápidamente, alejándose. ─ Mira ─ le mostró lo que había conseguido. Una camisa gastada, unos pantalones anchos y un sombrero de paja muy rotoso.

─ Es perfecto

El niño sugirió que lo mejor sería que cargara a Umi sobre sus hombros y que ella llevara la camisa y él los pantalones. Y así lo hicieron. Al terminar de colocar el estropeado sombrero sobre la camisa, que le tapaba completamente la cabeza a Umi, intentaron moverse, logrando una coordinación extraordinaria.

─ Muy bien ─ dijo él. ─ Ahora a buscar al verdadero

Se acercaron a la casa del alcalde con cautela. No pretendían ser reprendidos por estar allí. Ambos sonreían. La adrenalina que sentían era muy satisfactoria para ambos. El niño podía comprender cómo se sentía su madre al ir de misión a algún lugar peligroso. Sabía que no era lo mismo, pero tratar con un espantapájaros viviente era muy emocionante.

─ ¿Tu madre sabe que estás conmigo? ─ susurró Umi luego de un rato de estar escondidos detrás de una pared.

─ No ─ dijo él. ─ Le dije que iría al pueblo a ver el festival ─ ella rió.

─ Le dije lo mismo a mi mamá ─ ambos carcajearon queriendo no hacerlo para no llamar la atención. De pronto oyeron un ruido fuerte que los sobresaltó.

─ ¡El sombrero! ─ gritó Umi, intentando en vano tomar el sombrero que pareció desvanecerse en el aire. El niño levantó la camisa para poder ver mejor, notando que el sombrero parecía volar entre los árboles, acercándose más y más al centro de la ciudad. Comenzó a correr, sosteniendo las piernas de Umi firmemente, mientras ella acomodaba como podía la camisa para que no se viera su cabeza salir por el cuello de esta.

Siguieron el sombrero a través de todo el camino que recorría el centro del pueblo. Pasaron junto varias personas, disfrazadas de distintas formas: brujas, gnomos, serpientes, búhos, murciélagos, hechiceros, y una larga lista de criaturas cada cual más tenebrosa. El sombrero viró en una esquina y para cuando ellos llegaron había desaparecido.

─ ¿Qué es este lugar? ─ susurró Umi al darse cuenta de que se habían alejado bastante del tumulto y se habían escurrido en una propiedad abandonada.

─ No lo sé, tu eres la que vive en este pueblo ─ el niño hizo un movimiento con los hombros que desestabilizó a Umi. Ambos cayeron al pasto seco. Umi se raspó la rodilla y el niño la mano. ─ ¿Estás bien? ─ dijo rápidamente él, incorporándose al instante, intentando esconder el raspón de su derecha.

─ Si ─ Umi se sobaba el trasero mientras intentaba ponerse de pie con el rostro mostrando dolor. Sangre había comenzado a brotar de su rodilla.

─ Creo que no ─ el niño se acercó a ella y se acuclilló, inspeccionando la rodilla de ella.

─ Que estoy bien ─ se puso de pie, empujándolo sin querer. El niño quedó sentado en el suelo y por primera vez Umi pudo ver ambos ojos. Sonrió al notar que sus cejas eran raras.

─ Será mejor que volvamos

─ Ni lo sueñes ─ dijo ella, pasando de él, adentrándose más en la propiedad. Todo estaba oscuro.

─ No tenemos con qué alumbrarnos ─ dijo. ─ ¿Cómo vas a ver si el descabezado está ahí? ─ de pronto se escuchó un fuerte sonido, como de latas cayendo. Umi se tensó. El niño se acercó a ella y la tomó por el hombro con la mano izquierda. Ella dio un nuevo paso al frente y unas cuantas decenas de murciélagos le pasaron rozando la cabeza. Ambos se agacharon, cubriéndose la cabeza.

─ ¡Kya! ─ gritó Umi.

─ ¡Fuera! ─ la voz era fuerte y oscura, áspera, como si no hubiese hablado por años. Ambos tragaron saliva en seco. No se atrevían a moverse, ni siquiera habían bajado sus brazos. Un nuevo sonido de latas los puso en alerta. Los dos se pusieron de pie como resortes. ─ ¡Déjenme en paz! ─ la voz volvió a gritar.

─ Vámonos ─ susurró el niño.

─ No ─ ella estaba empecinada en ver al descabezado y no se iría de allí habiendo tenido semejante oportunidad. Dio un paso al frente. Una sombra se posó delante de ellos. Llevaba ropas viejas y rotosas, sus brazos estaban abiertos. No pudieron ver mucho más, sólo que no tenía cabeza que sostuviera su sombrero, que era exactamente el que ella había encontrado y estaba usando hacía unos momentos. El niño tomó a Umi por la mano con su mano ensangrentada y tiró de ella, pero no logró moverla. Estaba paralizada mirando la sombra que estaba a escasos centímetros.

─ ¡Umi! ─ gritó. ─ ¡Despierta! ¡Tenemos que huir! ─ lo siguiente que oyeron fue un nuevo ruido de latas. Y luego silencio y oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos con pesadez, descubriendo los ojos curiosos de su madre. Se sentó, notando que estaba debajo del árbol donde se había encontrado con el niño ─del que aún no sabía el nombre─. El sol estaba asomándose en el horizonte. Junto a Nami, se encontraba el señor Wilson, que traía un enorme pastel de calabaza.<p>

─ ¿Por qué no regresaste a casa para dormir? ─ preguntó Nami fingiendo enfado. ─ No deberías haberte quedado dormida bajo este árbol, podrías coger un resfriado ─ la regañó.

─ P…pero ─ balbuceaba. No comprendía cómo era que había llegado allí después de lo sucedido con el descabezado. ─ El descabezado

─ Ya basta con eso ─ la calló. ─ Mejor vamos a casa a desayunar ─ la levantó de las manos. Umi se miró la rodilla, que estaba apenas raspada. No había rastros de sangre, ni manchas en ningún lado. Estaba atónita. No comprendía qué había sucedido. Se dejaba llevar por Nami pensando en el niño. Le hubiese gustado saber su nombre.

* * *

><p>En el horizonte se podía divisar una gran carabela azul. Un niño de cabello castaño se removía molesto en la cama. La ventaba estaba abierta y se podía ver la cubierta del barco. Allí una mujer hermosa, que llevaba un vestido de gaza celeste de mangas cortas amarrado en la cintura, conversaba con otra mujer de cabello color oliva. Cuando giró, cayó de forma estrepitosa sobre las maderas del camarote. Las mujeres voltearon a ver.<p>

─ Estoy bien ─ se escuchó, y ellas continuaron su charla. El niño se sentó y observó sus manos. La derecha tenía algunas magulladuras y raspones, pero nada grave. Miró hacia el espejo que tenía en frente. Su reflejo era normal. Llevaba su pijama azul, como siempre. Pero, había algo que no estaba bien. ¿Cómo había vuelto al barco? Salió de la habitación por la ventana, aún sin siquiera cambiarse o lavarse y corrió junto a las mujeres. ─ ¡Mamá! ─ gritó con desesperación. La mujer castaña se acuclilló frente a él.

─ ¿Cuál es el problema, Dai chan? ─ le dijo con amabilidad y dulzura.

─ ¿Hace cuánto partimos? ─ preguntó percatándose que ya hacía un par de horas desde que había amanecido. La mujer se sorprendió por la pregunta.

─ Después de que trajiste el encargue del señor Wilson ─ arrugó el ceño. ─ ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ─ le removió el cabello. Él se dejó hacer para luego ponerse de pie y volver a su habitación. Al entrar, vio al pie de la cama el sombrero de paja que Umi llevó para terminar el traje del descabezado. Lo tomó entre sus manos.

─ Umi


	2. La Niña de Blanco

**El Sombrero de Paja – Especial de Halloween**

**Noche 2**

La Reina Gisella reía a carcajadas viendo a su hijo mirar a través de la ventana del barco con tanto entusiasmo. Se le notaba hasta en el más mínimo gesto lo emocionado que estaba al haber salido por primera vez del East Blue. Y jamás había estado tan convencida de que haber aceptado la invitación de su amiga Vivi había sido lo mejor que hizo en años. Su marido, el Rey Victorio, la observaba con una expresión de incredulidad. Nunca había visto a su esposa reír de esa forma tan despreocupada. Ni tampoco habían regresado al Grand Line después de su huída hacía un par de décadas atrás.

Llevó la vista hacia la derecha, viendo cómo Giorgio se asomaba por la barandilla del barco, queriendo ver más allá del horizonte, donde se comenzaba a perfilar la isla de Arabasta. Gracias al Eternal Pose que la Reina Vivi les envió junto a las invitaciones al festejo real de la Noche de Halloween, habían llegado sin problemas hasta la isla, incluso toda su comitiva estaba en perfecto estado. Al comienzo temía por su seguridad, pero luego de notificar a la Marina de su viaje, se tranquilizó. Las aguas del Grand Line ya no eran lo mismo que antes, atiborradas de piratas, sino que eran aguas tranquilas, con guardias Marinas cada cierto número de millas, y con la seguridad de tener al Almirante Nathan Conar entre sus principales filas. Suspiró con resignación al ver a su hijo mayor recostado sobre el mástil, leyendo unos mapas. Con anterioridad lo había llevado al Paraíso, para que pudiera conocer aquellas aguas, y tenía la seguridad de que su hijo sería un excelente navegante en el futuro. A sus quince ya era tenía muchísimos conocimientos tanto de cartografía como de meteorología. Eso sin contar que se empeñaba por conocer más y más del mundo.

Al saberse observado por su padre, Giovanni levantó la vista sobre el libro. Podía saber con sólo verlo lo orgulloso que se sentía de él, incluso siendo un hijo no querido y extramatrimonial. El Rey siempre lo presumía frente a sus cortesanos, incluso frente a otros reyes y reinas. Y no era para menos, en su corta edad ya había obtenido premiaciones y títulos en diferentes universidades del East Blue, gracias a sus estudios de navegación, cartografía y estudios del clima. Exhaló con pesadez. Amaba el mar, pero el viaje junto a su familia lo cansaba demasiado. No sabía desde cuando había comenzado a sentirse así, pero realmente no deseaba estar en ese barco mucho tiempo más.

Al desviar un poco la vista, vio a su hermano casi saliéndose del barco, en una ridícula posición, casi queriendo llegar volando a la isla que apenas se divisaba en el horizonte. No pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo. Giorgio podía ser ─de hecho estaba absolutamente convencido de que lo era─ el mejor hermano menor del mundo. Jamás lo había hecho renegar, ni le había dado ningún tipo de dolor de cabeza. Pero últimamente, no estaba mucho tiempo junto a él. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, en realidad eran escasos los momentos en los que podían compartir tiempo juntos, sin tener que tener metido en medio al principito de Arabasta. Chasqueó la lengua recordando que estaban yendo justamente a su casa.

Al llegar a puerto, un gran carruaje tirado por cuatro camellos los estaba esperando. Giovanni fue el último en bajar del barco y pidió al cochero ir junto a él, ya que no tenía intensiones de compartir un lugar tan pequeño con la reina. El Rey no insistió en que su hijo fuera con ellos, a pesar de haber visto el rostro de decepción de Giorgio, que aun conociendo los problemas entre su madre y su hermano, haberlos visto discutir, y tener ya doce años, no lograba comprender del todo el motivo que los llevaba a llevarse tan mal. Es que en realidad, no había un motivo racional para aquello. O al menos así lo veía Giorgio.

Alubarna era una gran ciudad, muy diferente a lo que se había imaginado Giovanni, ya que su estudio del clima de la isla lo había hecho pensar en una ciudad chata y anticuada, cuando en realidad era un próspera ciudad tecnológica, llena de medios de transporte de diferentes métodos de locomoción, personas de muchos lugares diferentes del mundo, que se podían notar a simple vista debido a sus vestimentas. Sonrió levemente al saberse estúpido, definitivamente tenía que estudiar más, no podía presuponer cómo era una ciudad guiándose nada más por su clima.

El palacio era imponente, lo había visto en fotografías, y había escuchado los relatos de Israel, pero verlo era otra cosa. Lo que más llamó su atención fue una torre, que era la que estaba más alejada del cuerpo principal. Parecía más descuidada que el resto del castillo, por ende pensó que o bien era muy antigua y ya no se utilizaba o pertenecía a un área que no frecuentaba la realeza. Arrugó el ceño cuando su hermano salió corriendo al encuentro con su mejor amigo.

Esa noche, luego de la cena, de los relatos de su hermano y su padre acerca del viaje, de cómo esquivaron un rey marino, de cómo subieron la Reverse Mountain, y un largo etcétera que se le hizo eterno a Giovanni, todo estaba en calma. Desde la habitación que le habían asignado, junto a la que su hermano compartía con el príncipe Israel, podía verse claramente la torre que le había llamado antes la atención. Moría de la intriga por saber qué era lo que había allí. Luego, no supo si fue su imaginación o sucedió de verdad, escuchó un sonido, una especie de lamento proveniente desde el exterior. Se acercó a la ventana, que permanecía abierta debido al calor que hacía dentro del cuarto, y pudo identificar el sonido como un lamento, o el llanto de alguien. Cerró los ojos para agudizar su oído y notó que la voz era femenina. Arrugó el ceño abriendo los ojos. Sus iris verde brillaban intensamente con la luna. Salió por la ventana, sin importarle que estuviera descalzo y sólo vestía un short que usaba para dormir, cayendo con la sutileza de un gato en el techo. Miró hacia ambos lados, y hacia abajo, donde vio un par de guardias que no se percataron de su presencia. Y se movió con cautela, acercándose a la torre.

A medida que se acercaba más, el llanto se hacía más nítido y patente. ¿Sería producto de su imaginación? Agitó la cabeza, sus oídos no lo estaban engañando, era una mujer llorando, o podía ser una niña, no estaba seguro. La voz era muy aguda y suave como para identificar también la edad. Se adentró en la base de la torre por un hueco. Adentro todo estaba cubierto por polvo y telarañas, ese lugar estaba abandonado desde hacía tiempo. ¿Cómo alguien podía estar en lo alto de la torre? Cuando quiso acordarse, ya había subido por la escalera enclenque de madera y se hallaba frente a una puerta cerrada, con una pequeña reja en la parte superior. Parecía la puerta de una celda, o de un cuarto de castigo.

Fue allí que volvió a escuchar con total nitidez el llanto de una mujer joven, a esa distancia podía saber que se trataba de una mujer joven, quizá de su edad. Tragó saliva. ¿Podía alguien ser tan cruel como para encerrar a una jovencita de quince años en un lugar tan tétrico como ese? Se asomó por la reja, logrando divisar a una niña de cabello plateado, piel muy blanca, que llevaba un camisón de tirantes blanco, que le quedaba suelto. La luz de la luna entraba por la pequeña ventana con rejas que se hallaba hacia el sur. El viento removía su larga cabellera, que llevaba suelta y cubría sus hombros y su espalda. Al notar la presencia de Giovanni, la joven lo miró con los ojos irritados. Él no podía ver claramente su rostro, ni sus ojos, pero si el reflejo de las lágrimas sobre su piel.

Ella al verlo, se asustó. Su expresión cambió y giró el rostro hacia un lado, tapándose con ambas manos. Sollozaba, y parecía no querer que él la escuchase. Giovanni estaba atónito. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era una mujer de su misma edad encerrada en lo alto de una torre abandonada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué la habían encerrado? ¿Qué mal podía haber hecho para que merezca semejante castigo? Tantas preguntas se arremolinaban en la mente de Gio que no lo dejaban reaccionar. Sus ojos estaban turbios. Ella tampoco se movía, estaba de pie, con su rostro ladeado, escondido detrás de sus manos, mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo.

─ Tu ─ soltó Gio después de haber reaccionado. No podía quedarse toda la noche perplejo, escuchando el llanto de la joven, sin siquiera preguntar ni decir nada. Aún podía sentir el fuerte latido de su corazón y cómo un sentimiento de ira comenzaba a azotar su mente. ─ ¿Por qué estás aquí? ─ dijo rápido, casi susurrando. Ella dejó de llorar un instante, pero no volteó. ─ ¿Cómo hago para abrir la puerta?

─ ¡No! ─ gritó ella con desesperación. Él abrió los ojos. ─ No puedes abrir ─ dijo, bajando las manos. Limpió sus mejillas con un pañuelo que tenía en la derecha. ─ Está maldita ─ susurró.

─ ¿Eh? ─ él no creía en maldiciones, ni en hechicería. Nada de todo eso era real. Quiso reír, pero no lo hizo al ver por primera vez un reflejo en los ojos de ella. Lo estaba observando detenidamente. Mostraba un profundo pesar, un dolor intenso, tanto que el corazón de Gio también se estrujó. ─ Está bien ─ dijo con resignación. Si ella no quería que abriera la puerta, no lo haría, pero no podía irse de allí así sin más, tenía que saber por qué estaba encerrada y cómo podía hacer para ayudarla a salir.

─ Vete de aquí ─ le pidió casi rogando. Giró y se sentó en un viejo catre que había, con sábanas revueltas. El camisón se levantó un poco dejando ver unas marcas de cadenas en los tobillos. Si antes pensaba que era una locura encerrar a una chica ahí, en ese momento supo que el que la había encerrado era un loco demenete.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ preguntó él. Era obvio que la respuesta era no, pero tenía que preguntar.

─ Si, sólo vete ─ insistió.

─ No te dejaré aquí sola ─ le dijo con convicción, haciendo que ella volviera a verlo. Los ojos verdes de Gio le parecieron bonitos. Quiso sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo. No supo por qué, pero simplemente sus músculos faciales no se movieron. En cambio, Giovanni estaba sorprendido, los ojos de ella eran rasgados, grandes, expresivos, de un color celeste intenso. El viento se hizo más fuerte y removió sus cabellos plateados. ─ ¿Cómo te llamas? ─ preguntó para cambiar el tema de conversación mientras ideaba un plan para sacarla de allí.

─ No lo recuerdo ─ dijo con pesar. Suspiró profundamente y Gio frunció el ceño.

─ Yo soy Giovanni ─ continuó inmediatamente, sin dejar que ella preguntara. De cualquier forma intuía que no lo haría. ─ Vengo del East Blue, ¿tú en qué mar naciste?

─ Nací en una isla invernal en el Nuevo Mundo ─ su voz se hacía cada vez más clara. Podía saber con sólo escucharla que no había hablado en mucho tiempo. ─ No puedo recordar el nombre ─ continuó para sorpresa de Gio, que relajó su expresión al notar que la chica ya no lo miraba a él, sino al exterior a través de la ventana. ─ Era un bonito lugar, cubierto de nieve ─ nuevamente quiso sonreír, pero no pudo.

─ ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí en Alubarna si eres del Nuevo Mundo? ─ una nueva pregunta perturbó el rostro de la joven.

─ Mi padre me envió para casarme con el príncipe ─ dijo y a Gio le dio un escalofrío. Podría pensar que Israel era un maldito desgraciado sin sentimientos, pero jamás creyó posible que le hiciera eso a una chica. ─ Después de la boda me encerró en esta torre ─ ¿boda? ¿Israel se había casado? Si tenía sólo doce… Ambos escucharon un sonido provenir desde abajo. ─ Son guardias ─ dijo ella con preocupación. No quería que el chico tuviera problemas por su culpa. Lo miró. ─ Vete

─ Está bien, pero volveré por ti ─ le dijo. ─ Espérame un poco más ─ Gio le sonrió a través de los barrotes y ella quiso ─nuevamente─ devolverle la sonrisa, pero sólo logro arquear apenas la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

><p>La mañana lo había sorprendido con los ojos pegados en la ventana, viendo la torre donde estaba encerrada la joven. ¿Una boda de la que no se habían enterado? Eso no cuadraba. No podía ser. ¿Quizá estaba desvariando por el encierro? Después de todo no recordaba su nombre. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Debía obtener información acerca de aquella torre, algún plano, algo que le diera una pista para poder sacar a la chica sin levantar sospechas ni de los guardias ni de nadie. No pretendía tener problemas, ni tener que dar explicaciones.<p>

Al salir de su habitación, vistiendo una bermuda holgadas color azul y una camiseta blanca, se topó con los ojos expectantes de su hermano. Parecían querer decir algo que sabía Giorgio no diría. Lo miró de arriba abajo notando que llevaba ropa típica de Arabasta, en colores blancos y celestes. Arrugó la nariz.

─ ¿Qué? ─ soltó. El príncipe no dijo nada. ─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ─ insistió ante la mirada penetrante de su hermanito.

─ ¿Dónde estabas anoche? ─ preguntó con seriedad. ─ Vine a verte y no estabas en tu habitación ─ parecía estar regañándolo. Giovanni sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos.

─ Estaba dando un paseo por el palacio

─ ¿De noche? ─ a Giorgio se le hacía imposible siquiera pensar en dar un paseo nocturno por un lugar que no conocía.

─ Si ─ quiso terminar el tema allí, pero vio a Israel acercarse a ellos con expresión cansada. Se notaba que recién despertaba.

─ Giorgio ─ le dijo. ─ ¿Por qué no me dejaste dormir más? ─ se quejó, refregándose un ojo.

─ ¡Es que quiero conocer todo! ─ dijo con entusiasmo, retirándose hasta quedar frente a su amigo. Lo tomó por los hombros. ─ Además, me dijeron que la Noche de Halloween es muy emocionante, quiero que me cuentes historias de terror ─ Israel bajó la mano, miró hacia el suelo.

─ Hay una que me contó mi madre hace poco ─ un aura sombría había aparecido alrededor del príncipe. Giovanni los miraba divertido. No podía entender cómo simples historias inventadas podían darle tanto miedo a la gente. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra el marco de la puerta. No se perdería la reacción de su hermano cuando el tonto de Israel le dijera de qué se trataba la historia.

─ ¿Y de qué se trata? ─ preguntó con entusiasmo, soltando a su amigo.

─ En las noches se puede escuchar un sollozo en los jardines del palacio ─ Giovanni abrió levemente los ojos. ─ Se dice que es de una joven que murió encadenada en la torre de castigo hace muchos años ─ Gio arrugó el entrecejo. ─ Ella es la mujer de blanco. Dicen que si la ves, quedarás maldito para siempre

─ Oye ─ la voz de Giovanni hizo que todos los cabellos del cuerpo de Giorgio se erizaran. Volteó pálido a ver a su hermano, que estaba muy serio. ─ ¿Dónde está la biblioteca? ─ la pregunta iba dirigida a Israel, que levantó la vista, medio dormido aún.

─ Segundo piso ─ contestó. Gio arqueó una ceja.

─ ¿Sólo segundo piso?

─ Todo el segundo piso ─ dijo fastidiado.

Hacía más de dos horas que estaba leyendo documentos sobre la dinastía Nefertari. Quería encontrar algún indicio sobre quién podría ser esa mujer, y el príncipe del que le había hablado. Eso suponiendo que era posible que en verdad ella fuera la supuesta mujer de blanco de la que había hablado Israel en la mañana. Sin embargo no había encontrado nada de interés. El único príncipe que había enviudado joven era un tal Ausar, que enviudó a la ridícula edad de quince años. Gio torció el gesto al saber que la difunta esposa del príncipe, era de una raza del Nuevo Mundo, que dedicaba toda su existencia al culto hacia el mar. Su belleza era inigualable, su cabello blanco y sus ojos azules.

Cerró el libro con una mezcla de sentimientos. Si el tal príncipe Ausar Nefertari se casó con ella para conseguir la corona de Arabasta y luego confinarla en aquella torre, estaba seguro de que había algo más que no sabía, algo oculto y turbio. ¿Por qué encerrar a una jovencita que al parecer ─por lo que decía aquel texto─ era una especie de sacerdotisa del mar? ¿Qué secretos o qué poderes podría tener ella ocultos? Suspiró y se estiró sobre la silla. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche y también tenía hambre, ya que había ido directamente a la biblioteca sin desayunar. Se levantó y decidió que llevaría con él ese libro.

Al salir al patio, y tomar el camino hacia la torre, dos guardias lo detuvieron, diciendo que nadie tenía acceso a la torre de castigo, por peligro de derrumbe. Frunció la nariz al saber eso, si nadie tenía acceso allí, ¿cómo era posible que la niña estuviese encerrada? Podría jurar que ella era real, que era una chica de su misma edad encerrada en la torre. Quiso explicarles a los guardias lo que había visto la noche anterior, pero si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que lo acusaran o de que lo tomaran para el chiste del día. Más considerando que era inminente la llegada de Halloween. Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía en el día y dio media vuelta, resignado. Debería esperar hasta la noche para ir a verla.

Durante el almuerzo, nadie puso especial atención en él, que sólo se limitó a volver a leer el libro que había tomado de la biblioteca, luego de haber terminado su comida. Se había sentado lejos de los demás, dejando unos cuantos espacios vacíos. La única que pareció darse cuenta de que estaba preocupado o extrañado por algo, fue la reina Vivi, que luego de charlar durante largo rato con la reina Gisella, se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado.

─ Ese libro… ─ comenzó a decir Vivi con una sonrisa amable. ─ ¿Es de mi biblioteca, no? ─ preguntó.

─ Lo tomé prestado por un momento ─ se excusó Giovanni, temiendo que la reina lo reprendiera.

─ No hay cuidado, puedes tomar todo lo que quieras ─ sonrió con más énfasis. ─ Pero lo que me llama mucho la atención, es que de todos los libros que hay allí, tomaras ese ─ señaló con el dedo. ─ Allí sólo se mencionan los nombres de los herederos al trono de Arabasta

─ Lo sé ─ dijo él escuetamente, volviendo su vista al libro.

─ Si necesitas saber algo, puedes preguntármelo, sé bastante sobre mis ancestros ─ dijo con orgullo la reina. Él levantó la vista por un momento sólo para encontrarse nuevamente con la sonrisa de ella.

─ ¿Sabes quién fue Ausar Nefertari? ─ los ojos de Vivi se abrieron de golpe.

─ Él fue un tirano, desde joven ─ dijo ella. Parecía conocerlo bastante. ─ Fue uno de los primeros gobernantes de nuestra familia, unas diez generaciones antes de la mía ─ aclaró. ─ A los quince años ya era rey ─ arrugó el ceño. ─ ¿De dónde sale tu interés por él? ─ miró de reojo a su hijo que jugaba con Giorgio una partida de ajedrez.

─ Los chicos hablaban de una historia ─ dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. ─ Quería investigar un poco más ─ sonrió con una pizca de malicia y la reina lo imitó.

─ Ya veo, quieres darles una lección ─ le brillaron los ojos. ─ Te contaré la historia ─ se acomodó en la silla. ─ El padre de Ausar no pertenecía a la línea sucesoria, era el tercer hermano varón, por eso ideó un plan para hacer que su hijo ascendiera al trono. Era época de peste, y el rey enfermó. El rey no tenía hijos, ni tampoco el segundo hermano, pero para que el príncipe Ausar fuera considerado para la sucesión del trono en caso de que el rey muriese, debía estar casado. El niño era muy joven, pero ya mostraba su horrible carácter y personalidad macabra. Había matado a muchos sirvientes, algunos por sólo entrar a su cuarto para llevarle el desayuno ─ Giovanni escuchaba atentamente. Sabía que la reina exageraría algunas cosas, pero él quería saber sobre la esposa de Ausar no sobre él. ─ Ninguna doncella del reino aceptaría casarse con él, entonces fue cuando el padre del príncipe contactó con un amigo en una isla invernal del Nuevo Mundo. Ese amigo le mandó una sacerdotisa del mar, que iba a ser ofrecida como ofrenda. La niña era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos azules como el océano ─ la descripción cuadraba perfectamente ─aunque también cuadraban con la fisionomía de Israel─. Hizo caso omiso a sus pensamientos para continuar escuchando. ─ El príncipe se casó y al mes el rey murió, habiéndolo proclamado su sucesor por cumplir las condiciones necesarias ─ se inclinó sobre la mesa, acercándose más a Gio, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y su barbilla en las manos. ─ Al tercer día, encerró a su esposa en la torre de castigos, sin agua y sin comida, para que muera de hambre ─ dijo con un tono sombrío. ─ Todavía se la puede escuchar llorar por las noches

─ Bah, eso es un cuento de niños ─ protestó Giovanni. Vivi negó con la cabeza.

─ Ya verás que si la escuchas, más ahora que está llegando Halloween

* * *

><p>Se había quedado dormido esperando que llegara la noche. Lo despertó aquel lamento lejano, el mismo que había oído la noche anterior. Sabiendo que era esa niña la que lloraba, y no creyendo ni una sola palabra de lo que le había contado la reina después del almuerzo, chasqueó la lengua molesto. No sólo no había averiguado nada, sino que no había dado con ningún mapa ni ninguna pista para sacarla de allí. Si alguien había hecho una broma para Halloween, se estaba pasando de la raya.<p>

Esta vez se aseguró de llevar calzado y el pecho cubierto. Tenía calor, pero era inadecuado ir a rescatar a la chica sin vestir apropiadamente, o al menos estar vestido. Llevaba una bermuda blanca y una camiseta de mangas cortas ceñida color azul. En los pies, ojotas. No hubiese soportado los zapatos o cualquier calzado cerrado. Además, ese le daba la posibilidad de trepar o amoldar el pie a cualquier superficie de apoyo. Llevó con él una soga que consiguió en el establo. Estaba listo para sacarla del encierro, y se juró a si mismo que lo haría y se vengaría del que la había encerrado para hacer la broma.

Al llegar, nuevamente evadiendo a los guardias y escabulléndose por el hueco en la pared, ella estaba tal cual la noche anterior, sollozando junto a la ventana. La luna estaba en lo alto, dándole a todo una mortecina luz blanca. El cabello de la chica brillaba en la oscuridad, y ondeaba con la brisa.

─ Hola ─ le dijo Gio con valentía. Ya no sintió lo mismo que la noche anterior. Ella volteó sin mostrar miedo o desconcierto, parecía reconocerlo.

─ ¿Por qué volviste? ─ dijo con un dejo de desesperación. ─ Si él te ve, te va a matar ─ agregó. Gio arrugó el entrecejo.

─ ¿Qué es lo que dices? Vengo a sacarte de aquí. Me cansé de este juego

─ ¡No es un juego! ¡Te va a matar! ─ gritó, acercándose a la puerta tan rápido que Gio no logró ver sus movimientos. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración helada sobre su rostro. Ella olía a mar.

─ No digas tonteras ─ dejó salir el aire con desilusión. ─ Voy a intentar abrir la puerta ─ anunció y ella golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la madera, haciendo que retumbe toda la torre, como un eco sordo. Gio quedó estupefacto, jamás pensó que esa débil mujer pudiera tener tanta fuerza. El aire se volvió denso.

─ Vete ─ dijo, pero su voz había cambiado, se había vuelto fría, densa y tenebrosa. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Giovanni, que instintivamente dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Pero instantáneamente se arrepintió de haber hecho aquello y volvió a acercarse a la puerta, enfrentándola. Sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra, como si estuviesen encendidos. Comenzaba a hacer mucho frío.

─ Hazte a un lado, voy a derribar la puerta ─ pidió con toda la tranquilidad que pudo. Ella arrugó el entrecejo, bastante enojada, pero cedió y se hizo a un lado, a la misma velocidad a la que se había acercado. Giovanni tomó carrera y embistió la vieja puerta de madera, haciendo que una de las tablas cediera. Un intenso viento helado se levantó, empujándolo con violencia hacia atrás. Cayó de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, descubrió que estaba por amanecer. Ya se podían ver las primeras luces en el horizonte. Se sentó, con su cabeza adolorida por el golpe. La puerta estaba rota, lo había logrado. Al enfocar su vista más allá, dentro de la habitación, la niña estaba sentada junto a la ventana, sollozando acongojada. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no había salido huyendo? ¿Cómo era posible que aún quisiera estar allí, haciéndose la víctima, cuando él había roto la puerta que la mantenía encerrada? Estaba muy molesto. Se puso de pie y se tambaleó un poco. Se tocó la nuca y estaba húmeda. Al mirarse la mano, descubrió que había sangre. El golpe había sido muy fuerte. Lo que no comprendía era de dónde había salido semejante ráfaga de viento.

Entró por el agujero de la puerta y se detuvo junto a ella, de pie, estoico, sin decir palabra. Ella continuaba llorando con pesar. Sus gruesas lágrimas parecían descender infinitamente por su rostro, mojando su pañuelo. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué debía decir? Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para con cargarla por la fuerza y sacarla de allí.

─ ¿Por qué quieres sacarme de aquí? ─ preguntó ella en un susurro. ─ Este lugar está maldito ─ dijo. ─ Yo lo estoy ─ agregó. ─ Déjame y vete

─ Si es una broma, ya no me gusta ─ dijo Gio. ─ Déjalo y vamos

─ ¿Broma? ─ la chica volteó a verlo. Sus lágrimas comenzaban a desvanecerse, desintegrándose en el aire. El sol ya podía vislumbrarse apenas en el horizonte.

─ No comprendo ─ soltó él, dejando entrever lo que realmente sentía: duda. ¿Realmente ella podía ser un fantasma? ¿Un alma en pena?

─ ¿Quién soy Giovanni? ─ le preguntó, aún sin poder sonreír. El cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Si ella era aquella joven que se casó con Ausar, tal vez si le recordaba su nombre, podría recordar lo demás y aclarar las cosas. Pero, su raciocinio podía con él. Él no creía en fantasmas. Exhaló para calmar su mente.

─ Mireia ─ dijo y ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

─ Mireia ─ repitió. Los primeros rayos del sol inundaron el lugar. El cuerpo de la niña comenzó a transparentarse. Y por primera vez en años, en siglos, pudo sonreír. Llevó sus manos al rostro de Gio, que al instante abrió los ojos. Sus músculos se aflojaron. ─ Gracias ─ dijo. Su voz casi no se oía. ─ Lo lograste

* * *

><p>El festejo real de la Noche de Halloween era un evento muy esperado en Alubarna. Habían decorado las calles con guirnaldas, lámparas y calabazas talladas con rostros horripilantes. Los niños ya estaban disfrazados desde la tarde, buscando canastas cada cual más grande para pedir dulces. Giorgio e Israel protestaban frente a sus madres, ya que les habían prohibido salir. Giovanni, cansado de sus gritos, se acercó a ellos.<p>

─ ¿Por qué no salen disfrazados, como los demás niños? ─ preguntó, haciendo que el rostro de su hermano se iluminara.

─ ¡Sí! Si estamos disfrazados no podrán reconocernos ─ Israel pareció molestarse aún más con el comentario de su amigo. Se cruzó de brazos.

─ Es una buena idea ─ la reina Vivi sonreía. ─ ¿Qué clase de disfraz propones, Giovanni? ─ preguntó con diversión en la voz. Adoraba molestar a los niños de esa forma, más cuando su hijo era el que estaba haciendo un berrinche por una tontera.

─ ¿Qué tal de murciélagos? ─ Giovanni se sobaba la barbilla. ─ O tal vez… ─ hizo como si se lo pensara. ─ De verduras ─ inmediatamente dijo aquello, ambos dos se arrojaron sobre él, cayendo en el suelo. Había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Ambas reinas no pudieron contener la risa.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo guiaron hasta el pie de la torre. Esta vez, como por arte de magia, los guardias no aparecieron para detenerlo. Entró y subió las escaleras en silencio, sin pensar en nada. Al llegar y descubrir la habitación vacía, su corazón palpitó con fuerza. Se acercó al marco de la ventana, ya sin saber si lo que había sucedido era cierto o falso, o simplemente su imaginación o un sueño. Se recargó en el marco, con ambas manos.

Un intenso aroma a mar se coló por sus fosas nasales. Cerró los ojos, disfrutándolo. Un susurro apenas audible pronunciaba su nombre. Un canto. Una melodía. El mar. Abrió los ojos. Ya era de noche. No se había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo pasó allí. Al voltear, descubrió en el suelo un pañuelo blanco. Se agachó y lo tomó. Era de seda. Tenía algo escrito en él. _Te veré en el mar, Mireia_. Lo tomó con fuerza en su mano derecha. Sonrió. Asintió, y guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo.


End file.
